cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0010 (Graphic Novel)
Cyborg 0010 (Alpha and Omega) are a pair of minor antagonists of Cyborg 009. Possessing the power to manipulate electricity, 0010 Alpha and Omega were sent by Black Ghost to bring back the rebellious 00 cyborgs, dead or alive. Appearance Cyborgs Alpha and Omega are identical twin brothers who are both approximately in the same age group as Joe Shimamura. Unlike their past incarnations, who are implied to be young adults at most, these versions are portrayed as teenagers with spiky and very light-gray hair, yellow eyes, and a fair yet not sickly complexion. Their eyes glow and leave faint trails of electricity whenever they use their powers. Alpha and Omega wear white bodysuits with red (or blue) and yellow stripes running down from the front of their neck collar to their upper thighs, a single black belt on their waist, dark grey kneepads, and red (or blue) boots. Alpha is the one wearing red, while Omega wears blue. Personality True to their incarnations in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier, Alpha and Omega are arrogant and sadistic people. Both brothers had no qualms over ganging up on Joe two-to-one and beating him up while he's down, and shared a desire to fight whom they deemed a worthy opponent (which to their disappointment Joe was not). They liked having their opponents resist them as it makes their fights more exciting. Because of their polarizing powers, neither Alpha or Omega could get near each other, as it would result in their deaths. It is possible that Black Ghost had installed this flaw on purpose, which essentially warped the brothers' personalities. When they are killed by Joe, their burnt corpses are seen holding hands side-by-side, causing the 00 cyborg to pity them. History After the 00 cyborgs rebelled and escaped Black Ghost's captivity, Sekar sent the cyborg twins Alpha and Omega to bring them back, dead or alive. Joe encounters Alpha first in Tokyo, looking for his ex-girlfriend Ayumi. When Alpha sneaks up from behind and attacks him, Joe retaliates in self-defense by punching the other cyborg into a nearby tree. Mistaking Alpha for a ordinary civilian, Joe tries to apologize only to find that Alpha really intends to harm him. He tries to flee using his Accelerator, but Alpha easily catches up to him and deflects a second punch Joe throws at him with electricity. The electric cyborg takes the opportunity to team up with his twin brother, Omega, and pummel Joe together. Fortunately, Joe is saved when Francoise Arnoul, who was looking for him, fires her blaster gun to distract Alpha and Omega. The distraction causes the twin cyborgs to get too close and they focus on separating, allowing Francoise to bring Joe to a safe spot. While recuperating, Joe requests Francoise to distract Alpha and Omega while he lures them. When she protests, he begs her to trust him. Alpha and Omega are searching for Francoise and Joe's whereabouts when Joe suddenly appears. As they both give chase, Francoise distracts Alpha and Omega by altering the sound of her own voice to mimic both twins. The plan works, and they end up running into each other and short-circuit upon contact, frying the cyborg brothers to death. Having had been gravely injured from the fight, Joe stumbles across Alpha and Omega's corpses and sees them holding hands. Instead of hatred, he feels sympathetic, realizing the sad plight the twins were in the whole time. Before going home, however, Joe catches sight of Ayumi sadly walking by, when the yellow scarf she is wearing blows off her shoulders. He catches the scarf, which reminds him of something he should do. Abilities Like previous incarnations, Alpha and Omega have the power to manipulate electricity, which they can shoot from their hands, and generate trails of electricity whenever they run. While each twin is powerful individually, they are an unstoppable force when working together. Unfortunately, their power comes at a price: if either twin comes in physical contact, the polarizing sides would conflict each other and cause a short-circuit, which would kill them. Because of this, they had to stay apart at all times. Like Joe, Alpha and Omega are individually installed with an Accelerator of their own. They can sense when a fellow cyborg is using an Accelerator because of their cybernetic makeup. Notes *Cyborg 0010 Alpha and Omega were previously named "Plus and Minus" after the opposite charges of electricity. In the graphic novel, they were redesigned to appear more human, minus the cartoonish, albino-esque appearances in the manga and previous media, and the lightning bolt facial tattoos. *Alpha and Omega are named after the letters of the Greek alphabet, with Alpha being the first letter and Omega being the last. Category:Antagonists Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters